deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Walton Simons' computer
Walton Simons' computer is a computer which appears in Deus Ex. It is located in a building left of the entrance to the Brooklyn Naval Shipyard. The computer was set up by an employee at the Shipyard for the director of FEMA, Walton Simons. The login is Walton and the password is Simons. E-mails Preparations From: PJenkins//UpNet.221.9981 To: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 Subject: Preparations I have downloaded the latest keyhole surveillance and given the projected weather and tides for the next 12 hours, the PRCS Wall Cloud should dock ahead of schedule at 18:40. All clearances to the sub pen have been revoked and, with the exception of a small maintenance crew, all base personnel have been evacuated from the facility. I will coordinate perimeter and security with Captain Keene. We should be able to begin loading of the helicopters within two hours of the Wall Cloud's arrival. I will contact you again once the preparation has commenced. Agent Jenkins RE: Security Request From: DBalme//MilNet.233.21396 To: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 Subject: RE: Security Request Yes, sir. My apologies, and I will certainly see to it that your orders are carried out with all speed and precision. Please let me know if you require anything else. >FEMA requires you to comply during this crisis situation, >and you are legally obligated to do so: we are attempting >to control an insect population that may be a carrier for >the Gray Death. If you do not devote your fullest enthusiasm >to this operation then you can and will be summarily court >martialed. If you have any questions about my authority, >refer them to Rear Admiral Radchek. > >>I have to question whether this is the best possible use >>of the Advanced Submarine Facility, and whether placing Navy >>personnel under FEMA command is advisable. >> >>>Once the Wall Cloud has docked, the submarine facility will >>>be cordoned off and only FEMA or authorized security personnel >>>given access; you will work with Agent Jenkins to coordinate >>>this. Helicopters will arrive shortly thereafter to be fitted >>>with sprayer attachments and loaded with pesticide from the >>>tanker. He has left From: GHermann//UpNet.9384.7023 To: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 Subject: He has left I have looking for that trater J.C. Denton or "JC" or whatever he calls himself, but he is not in Hong Kong. I am to be returning to New York, but I will find him. Thank you for this mison -- It is what I want. I will succede for you and for Agent Navarre. Gunther Hermann VersaLife From: PYin//UpNet.9384.7023 To: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 Subject: VersaLife The VersaLife situation has been corrected. All evidence of MJ12 involvement was removed prior to the building being demolished, effectively removing all secondary and tertiary evidence along with key compromised personnel. We have leaked items to the press implicating Denton and his associates and have received favorable feedback from our sources. Production of the Non-Eutactic Blade (NEB) has been only temporarily delayed and will be shifted to other technology centers with minimal impact to the overall schedule. Agent Peter Yin Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals